In the food industry, perishable goods, such as baked goods like hamburger buns, are packaged in air-tight containers to maintain freshness. Once the packages are opened, however, the perishable goods are exposed to environmental conditions that can cause loss of freshness. In, for example, the fast food industry, food is consumed at a much higher rate during peak hours than during non-peak hours. Oftentimes, multiple packages of the same food item will be opened during peak hours to meet demand, which causes more product to lose freshness during non-peak hours. One approach to minimizing the loss of freshness after opening is to use a reclosable package. But conventional reclosable packages such as zippered bags can be expensive to manufacture relative to more simply constructed packages. Another alternative is reusable lidded containers, but these require washing after each use. However, lidded bags and zippered containers take time to close, which may not be practical in a commercial kitchen environment.